


Кое-что о Тони

by Chrissy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just  a comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о Тони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regarding Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24737) by tripperfunster. 




End file.
